When Life is BAD
by Ron W.312
Summary: Baskerville Alternative Division has had very little progress in their work but when the younger sister of a certain Adler successfully makes it to a different reality and back everyone is ecstatic. But what about the other one? Several people ask but they don't get the chance to do much else because the two suddenly disappear. Where did they go and who did they meet? (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

AN: First Sherlock story and I'm not sure I'll do it justice. Please tell me what you think and what I need to work on. I own nothing of Sherlock or anything that is brought up because this story is an AU and there is gunna be stuff brought up that might not normally be brought up.

**Baskerville Alternative Department (B.A.D)**

"No man should be that gorgeous." Hillary stated to her short friend Eliza as the credits for Sherlock rolled. Hillary twisted her chocolate brown hair that was in huge waves around and tied a hair bow around it keeping it out of her face. Eliza simply pushed the short strands of red brown hair behind her ear where they both knew it couldn't be contained. Their roommate TV night was going much better than planned.

"I took it you didn't like the show. I believed you said it was brain raping you." Eliza said sitting the popcorn bowl on the foot stool.

"Well it was brain rape but all decent shows do that. This one more than others." Hillary squawked past a mouthful of popcorn.

"Go to sleep. I think you're delusional."Eliza laughed as she pulled the blankets out from the quilt rack.

"Nonsense. I'm making perfect sense." Hillary whispered to hide a yawn.

It didn't take much else to put the two into their deep sleep. That explained why they didn't feel the machine pulling them back. Scientist in long white lab jackets stared into the silver cases that now held Hillary and Eliza. They all knew something went wrong but it was a success none the less. Hillary was safe and home. Whoever came with her was a new subject that would have to undergo conditioning. This conditioning caused a debate in the group. The majority wanted to continue with it but there were several who didn't want to risk hurting the girl that came with Hillary. Everyone left believing they would continue with their routine. The scientists' first mistake.

One of the scientists snuck back in and unlocked both containers. The girl woke up first. The woman scientist put a hand over her mouth and silenced her scream.

"I'm here to help you. You have to take Ms. Adler out of here. From what we've gathered you two are connected. Her subconscious seems to remember this reality but her current memory is for your world.. The two realities battling in her head could cause a mental break down and kill her. You have to remind her of herself in your reality to keep both realities in her mind. Do you understand?" The scientist, Dr. Barns her name tag read, asked letting go of her mouth.

"Yeah. Keep her reminded of who she is or death. Not hard." Eliza whispered trying to hide her terror.

"You have to do everything in your power to stop her subconscious. Take this and run as far as you can. I would suggest London. Lots of people." Dr. Barns said handing Eliza a card.

"What happened? Dr. Barns? Wait who are you?" Hillary said looking confused and terrified.

"It's already started." Dr. Barns said with a scared look. "Ms. Adler here are your things. Go with your friend and leave as quickly as possible. Whatever you do don't come back here." Dr. Barns said handing Hillary a stack of clothes, a fancy purse, and heels as she pushed them out the door.

The two girls rushed out of the weird hospital like place avoiding anyone they came across. When they were in the elevator heading up they thought they were safe till someone shambled in looking wearisome with his eyes half closed. They slinked out of the elevator after being painfully quiet and ran for the gates that were slowly shutting after a car passed through. It was a miracle they made it at all, but to make it past all the army guys without being seen was just weird. When they were finally in a taxi heading towards London the silence finally broke.

"This reality what did she mean? Maybe this is like some parallel universe. That doctor called you Ms. Adler. Are you like Irene Adler or something? Are we in Sherlock?" Eliza showed her panic in her words.

"Elli you are twenty-seven years old. Do try to breath." Hillary said with a slight British accent. "What the hell is going on?" She screeched afterwards.

"Well your driver's license says your name is Hillary Adler. It's basically you but in British form." Eliza said looking closely at it. "I'm gunna guess we just escaped from Baskerville. That'll be a fun story to tell when we get back. If we don't die that is." Eliza giggled trying to lighten the mood but something seemed to be on Hillary's mind. "Hilly? You alright?"

"I…I don't know." Hillary said as blood dripped slowly from her nose.

"Hilly?" Eliza said but something was going on in her head that Eliza couldn't fix easily. "Pullover now." She said harshly pulling a wad of cash (pounds whatever.) out of Hillary's purse and handing it to the cabbie.

Eliza dragged her much taller friend to the nearest house that looked lived in and banged on the door. An older woman opened the door and was about to ask them why they were knocking when she realized there was a girl half conscious on the shorter girls back.

"Come in. Come in. Quickly. What's wrong with her?" The woman asked leading Eliza to the sitting room not bothering to help.

Eliza simply couldn't keep hold of her friend who collapsed onto the floor. "If I knew that do you think I'd be in your house right now?" Eliza said with anger in her voice.

"Will she be alright?" The woman asked in a shaky British voice.

"She's got a hard head she should be fine." After a long pause and some bangs from upstairs Eliza realized her mistake. "Shouldn't of dropped her." Eliza said slamming her face into her hand as someone raced down the stairs.

"Mrs. Hudson! Are you alright? I heard a noise." A man's voice said from the stairs. Eliza turned to see John Watson. "Oh dear. What happened?" He asked running next to Hillary's form on the floor.

"Not sure." Eliza replied wanting nothing more than to bang her head into a wall.

"Looks like head injury. We should get her to a hospital." John said but a sharp no echoed through the house.

Eliza knew if Hillary were admitted to the hospital than those people would find them a lot quicker.

"What's all this noise?" A taller figure asked trudging down the stairs.

"Appears someone's hurt." John said with sarcasm in his tone.

"Who is it and why are they in our house?" Sherlock asked coming into the light with eyes that took everything in.

John reached for the bag Hillary had clutched in her hand and pulled out the picture ID. He seemed a bit baffled and didn't speak for a few minutes. Eliza watched as Sherlock's eyes sparked with interest. He knew who she was before John even bothered to say her name. He totally had a thing for Irene and it was almost too obvious.

"It…it says Hillary. Hillary Adler."

"Move." Eliza said in her meanest commanding voice. She sat over her friend's head and started talking. "Hillary? You need to wake up. You're missing meeting the shouldn't-be-this-gorgeous guy who goes by a different name in this world." She mumbled all of this to where only Hillary could possibly hear.

"You are annoying. There is no way a Cumberbatch would be anywhere near me unless I were dead."Hillary groaned to life.

"You couldn't of woken up when I carried you in?"Eliza complained honestly glad to have her friend back.

"What fun would that be?" Hillary asked feeling eyes on her. She slowly got up and scanned the room hiding her fan girl emotions well. She locked eyes with a certain consulting detective and said with a smile, "Have to pay if you want to look vicar." She saw him give a weak smile. Supposedly this man was head over heels for her sister. Hillary wasn't entirely sure where the words came from but knew something was going on.

"Well…I think we should leave soon." Eliza said with a quick smile to John who didn't even bother to notice her.

"She's right. Thank you for your kindness and all. Do hope to repay it rather soon." Hillary said with an apologetic smile to Mrs. Hudson, but stopped when she realized Sherlock was still staring at her curiously. In Hillary fashion she stopped dead in her tracks and stared back.

"This is awkward." Eliza said as Sherlock and Hillary had a silent mind duel.

John turned to her seeming to notice her in the silence. He shifted from foot to foot as if suddenly realizing he was standing next to a woman and not a fifteen year old. "So do you like-" but he never finished.

"No I don't want to have a drink with you at any time right now. Maybe the next time you see me you can try your luck again because today I'm afraid Lady Luck isn't with you." Eliza said feeling better about her lack of being noticed. She wasn't that short and she deserved to be recognized.

So the two shorter people watched a mind battle that seemed to be at a stalemate. "Any deductions Mr. Holmes?" Hillary finally asked.

"Several." He paused and continued. "I suppose you have your own."

"Of course." she replied shortly.

"I assume you won't tell me these tonight." Sherlock said as he watched Hillary.

"This is a game Mr. Holmes. You don't give the secrets away so quickly." She paused and gave a smile, "Till we meet again Mr. Holmes and knowing my sister well it could very well be soon." She turned for the door and walked towards it only to stop and say, "Goodbye John. Mrs. Hudson. Thank you for your hospitality."

Eliza waited to ask her questions. When they got into a taxi and Hillary gave the cabbie a strange address she raised an eyebrow but lowered it knowing where they would go before she asked. They were going to seek an audience with Irene Adler.

Sherlock seemed very pleased with himself. John noticed the change in his mood from the laugh he let out as he ran up the stairs.

"Why so happy? Is that Adler girl going to commit some ingenious homicide?" John asked as his friend paced around the room.

"No nothing like that John. She's clever. Not as clever as me, of course, but clever none the less." Sherlock continued his oblonged circle.

"So where exactly does this put her? Is she with Moriarty?" John asked a little frightened with the thought of that girl on their arch enemy's side.

"No," He paused as if he was shocked. "No, John. She isn't daft. Moriarty and I are on a different level than her and even if he were to seek her skills out she wouldn't even listen to him."

"Why?" John thought it was a reasonable question but of course it wasn't.

"Why? John really can you see so little? It must be boring in your mind all that empty space that you don't fill. She is a business woman and what would Moriarty have to offer her? Nothing that will intrigue her. I guarantee she will be an interesting ally when it comes to Mr. Moriarty." Sherlock said jumping off the couch and sitting for a few seconds before he rushed off to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hope you guys liked the first part of the story. Please feel free to tell me if I'm completely killing Sherlock or John because I think it can easily happen no matter how hard try to prevent it from happening. I own nothing of Sherlock or anything that I write about.

Eliza couldn't stand the silence any longer. IT turns out the two sisters don't talk. At all. At least not around each other. In big house with no noise Eliza was amazed she made it two days without crawling out from under the rock and back into society. She left rather quickly and Hillary said they'd meet up at the coffee shop down the road in twenty minutes. Eliza needed her coffee high now and not later, so she jumped in the line ordered the strongest coffee with as much sugar as she could find. Heading out the door, Eliza was ready to search what little of the big city she could while she was alone. Suddenly a sharp, hot pain covered Eliza's front. Someone ran into her causing the coffee to explode on them both.

"WATCH IT!" Eliza shrieked hoping she didn't have third degree burns.

"I am so sorry." A familiar voice said with a kind British accent said. Eliza didn't need to look up to see John Watson soaked in the other half of her coffee. "You…aren't you the girl that ran into our house?" He said with a curious look and a finger point.

"Well I didn't run in and yes. I believe you I was a ghost or something." Eliza said raking her hair in and out of her face to hide the blush that slowly came.

"I asked well I tried to ask if you wanted a coffee sometime, and you cut me off." John said with a smile. "How could I forget a fright in the middle of the night? How's your friend by the way?"

"She's fine. Ignoring her sister and slowly drowning me in silence. It is terrible." Eliza said forgetting her wet shirt and actually enjoyed the conversation. "Now maybe you can't get me that coffee since mine has tried to kill us."

The pair sat in the coffee shop covered in coffee and talked about whatever came to mind. Eliza saw the restraint when it came to his work and pushed the conversation elsewhere. He did the same when he brought up where she was from. She told how she met Hillary. Eliza was driving home from work trying to pay for a rent that was twice what she expected when she all but ran over Hilly. Eliza took her home and they became roommates after Hilly was checked out at a hospital. John laughed at her story and caused a few laughs of his own. When Eliza glanced out the window to see Hilly on a bench waiting patiently for her friend to come out she choked up a bit. They knew each other maybe too well. That's when everything went wrong.

Hillary rubbed her head slowly at first then she shielded her eyes from the sun and covered her ears while her hair continued the shade her eyes. Eliza about jumped up if she didn't see the face of the doctor that let her out glancing everywhere for her. Eliza assumed the people around her were scientists too. The scientists were too busy looking for her to realize Hillary's head might explode. Eliza grabbed the coffee and wrapped the scarf around her neck over her head to make it harder. She walked outside and pulled out a big pair of sunglasses she stole from Irene's closet.

"Hilly. You're fine. The crazy Frankenstein scientists are right behind you. Now we need to get up slowly and walk away before they find us. Alright can you get up?" Eliza asked in a low calm voice.

"Yeah, just got a headache is all." Hillary said standing up slowly.

"Eliza?" John asked a little too loud causing the scientists to lock on them.

"Ok so no time to walk away. Run!" Eliza said grabbing Hillary's hand and dragging her down a street as John and the scientists followed.

Slowly Hillary took the lead. Through several curvy scary streets and even on a roof to hide they ran seeking refuge. They hadn't heard the hard footfalls of the scientists for a long time, but John didn't like knowing what he was running from.

"What are we doing on a roof?" John asked quietly to Eliza.

"Hiding nimrod. Now hush." Hillary snapped.

"Well there's a lot you don't know. And it may be too soon to tell you." Eliza said scowling at Hillary.

"I think I deserve to know what is scaring my girlfriend! This is just insane I haven't ran this much since the psychopathic cabbie." John muttered.

"Wait you said girlfriend? Little early for that don't you think?" Hilly said with a raised eyebrow.

"No…well by girlfriend I meant…friend…that's a girl. Nothing more." John stuttered out.

"Shut up Hilly. If I want to date him I'll date him. I don't need Adler approval." Eliza snapped.

"Alright good so now that we cleared up the awkward romance on the roof, we need a place to hide. Suggestions?" Hilly said glancing over the edge of the building looking for their chasers.

"We can go to my flat." John offered.

"Yeah right. That won't happen. You two will hide out in your room doing God knows what- OW!" Hilly shouted as Eliza kicked her in the knees.

"Sounds great thanks." Eliza said shortly after.

"Question is can we get there via roof?" Hilly said from her new position on the dusty floor of the roof.

After several terrifying building jumps and running across far too many busy streets they found themselves and the Holmes-Watson Flat. They all gave a sigh of relief, and jumped when a car door slammed shut.

"John! Where are you!" Sherlock's voice echoed through the flat.

"Sherlock be kind we have guests." John said quickly before Sherlock walked into the room they were crowded in.

"These are not guests if I recall they were intruders." Sherlock said staring down Hillary and Eliza.

"Now I invited them so they are guests." John said calmly as Hillary lowly turned a depressing shade of green. "Is she alright?" He asked cautiously.

"I can still hear. I'm fine thank you for talking about me." Hillary said getting up and shakily trying to stand. Eliza noticed the almost nonexistent semicircle that started out of her nose. "Correction. I am not alright." Hillary said pointing her finger and twirling it in a fast circle and falling back on the couch.

"She's burning up." John said as he touched her face. "Get me the ice pack." He ordered. Eliza looked at Sherlock who just stared back at her. With a sigh, Eliza went to get it. A scream echoed through the house as Eliza saw the severed head on the shelf and not an ice pack.

"Oh grow up. It's a head. You have one too." Sherlock spoke with a disappointed shake of his head.

"On my shoulders not in my freezer!" Eliza shouted as she tossed John the ice pack.

"That's nice." Sherlock said walking away with a pensive look on his face.

"He does that." John said quietly. "She's got a fever. Pretty bad too. She needs to rest." John said standing up and grabbing a cup from one of the cabinets and filling it with water.

Eliza and John watched over Hillary that slept more than anything. With a restless stir Eliza found herself whispering story ideas they shared when they were both to awake to sleep at night. How they would eventually get the book started. Hillary would fall back into a peaceful sleep for maybe an hour. The conscious couple got tired of sitting around after a few hours and left the sleeping Hilly on the couch with the music on a CD Eliza knew would remind her of home. Sadly that soft playing CD was drowned out by the ringing of violin strings causing a old memory to appear.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hope you guy s like. Enjoy! I own nothing of Sherlock or the Brown Bird Singing song. It just sounded pretty and I thought it fit.

The violin. Such a graceful instrument that could interoperate any emotion into song. In a daze Hillary thought she heard her mother murmuring the soft song she often did to get her three daughters to sleep. Anna was always silenced by the song and Hillary found peace with it but only Irene seemed to hate every word. Then Hillary remembered her parent were dead. Anna wanted nothing to do with the family name and Irene was doing her best destroying it.

"Nene…don't be angry…please…" Hillary mumbled in her dazed state. The violin stopped for only a moment. "Take it if you want. I never wanted it. If this stupid thing will get you-" a harsh cough stopped her but she quickly recovered. ", get you to be my sister again, take it." The music was gone. "Nene…" Hillary mumbled as someone turned her head toward a bright light. "That hurts Nene. Stop it." Hillary commanded as she tried to focus on the face of her older sister. She was shocked when it was a man with insane cheekbones and searching eyes. Sherlock. The name appeared before the recognition.

"What happened to you?" He asked not sure what caused this great change.

"Happened? Well I would guess I'm dying but that's too easy." Hillary said trying to sit up only getting a cold chill and the urge to throw up from the action so slumped back down. She looked at his face and knew he was only slightly concerned if he was concerned at all. "I bet your deduction from the night we first met is a lot different than it is now." Hillary said as a joke only to start a long dry cough.

"You learn more as you go I've learned." Sherlock holding her face then pulling back her eyelids to see her eye better. "Nene. That's Irene, but what made you think she was here?" Sherlock asked before he answered his own question. "The violin. Someone relatively close to you played when you were with your sister."

Hillary only smiled. He never ceased to amaze. Her father was a gifted violinist and played before his children fell asleep. Usually their mother sang a short song to ease them into slumber.

"All through the night there's a little brown bird singing,  
Singing in the hush of the darkness and the dew.  
Would that his song through the stillness could go winging,  
Could go winging to you,  
To you.  
All through the night-time my lonely heart is singing  
Sweeter songs of love than the brown bird ever knew.  
Would that the song of my heart could go a-winging,  
Could go a-winging to you,  
To you." Hillary hadn't realized she was singing the song till her throat scream with pain.

"Clearly before you fell asleep with how you recalled that song so quickly." Sherlock added to his observations. He grabbed for her foot for some odd reason and as a result was slapped. For once Sherlock was speechless.

"Leave me be Mr. Holmes." Hillary said curling up on the couch under the yellow smiley face becoming a tight ball. Her sister was wrong. You couldn't cut your hands on his cheek bones. It just hurt like hell, but then again she was in pain…everywhere due to this unknown illness.

Eliza and John stayed in the café close to 221B. Hiding was a lot easier when you had somewhere close to run too. Eliza did her best to retell what happened in Baskerville and all other things that led up to this chaos. John seemed to be taking it well. At least he wasn't running for the door screaming for the scientists to take her away. His eyes were big and seemed to realize the truth in the outrageous tale she was telling.

"So let me get this straight. You're from a different world?" John asked when she was done.

"Parallel reality but yes." Eliza responded.

"And scientists want to condition you for this world?"

"Hillary thinks so."

"But you ran away and Hillary's double conscious started attacking each other."

"Basically."

"So I'm going out with a universe jumper who is being chased by the scientists who brought her here?"

"Exactly and aren't you lucky?" Eliza said as she heard the faint yell of John's name in the flat next to them. "I think you're needed."

They both shuffled up stairs to see Sherlock pacing and Hillary curled up on the couch.

"Sherlock?" John asked confused watching his friend pace into his room then back out with several nicotine patches on his arm.

"John there is something odd going on with those girls." Sherlock said pacing across the floor and into the next room.

"We're right here." Eliza said annoyed.

"Hillary is different. Not the same as when we first met. Something's changed but what?" Sherlock asked tapping his fingers together and falling in a chair.

"She's sick Sherlock. People tend to act different when they're sick." John said in a tone that sounded superior.

"No no…something deeper than illness." Sherlock said still in a zoned out place.

"Should we tell him?" Eliza questioned John while Sherlock was staring at the smiling face on the wall. "He'll never get it on his own."

"Of course I will! Just give me time." Sherlock said pacing over to the couch and falling on Hillary's feet.

"Stupid oaf! Those are my feet!" Hillary screamed and wrapped herself in the blanket that covered her and walked away.

"Hilly…" Eliza said after her.

"That was rude." Sherlock muttered as a police siren sounded outside. "Something interesting I hope."

John and Sherlock rushed down the stairs. The blanket Hillary had was draped over a chair on the first floor. John figured they'd have gone maybe a block or two. Lestrade rushed out of a car and Sherlock was already hailing a cab to follow to the double murder that wasn't as interesting as Sherlock had hoped. Within a few hours Sherlock had found the killer and was very unamused on the cab ride. John's phone buzzed in his pocket and he saw a number he didn't recognized and let it ring.

"John? John please pick up. Hilly and I were arrested. Something about being a person of interest. On the way to the phone I saw Hilly. She doesn't look good. John please hurry." Eliza said quickly as the officer watched her.

She wasn't entirely sure how they became persons of interest but she was terrified. She couldn't help Hilly. She was about to go behind bars for the night and Hilly could die. The thought hit Eliza that there might be a way to help Hilly. Eliza was all good and the model priosoner till they started past the room that held Hilly. She was really pale and her eyes were rolled to the back of her head as her nose was bleeding a lot more than Eliza had ever seen. With a grip that would hold forever Eliza latched herself onto the door and made a complete fool out of herself as she screamed, "Cummberbitches Unite!" Over and over till Hilly groaned to life in the interrogation room. Then the room snapped to black.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So this story idea has taken hold of my head and I can't think for any of my other stories. So we write! I own nothing of Sherlock.

Hillary sighed. Clearly these officers didn't pay much attention to anything. She could taste the blood that drained into her throat, but sadly she had grown accustomed to the taste after so many times. Eliza didn't even know about the other five times her head pounded and blood fell from her nose. This memory thing had to be almost over. She could remember most things from both realities clearly for the most part.

"Why did you kill him?" The officer asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Look officer, I know your wife left you and all but you could try to be nicer to someone who could get you fired." Hillary said tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"How?" The officer mumbled.

"Really? I have to walk through the obvious? Your ring. Most men do keep it as clean as yours is. Shows it is important. Probably take it off and clean it while you think about her. Moving to the slightly too obvious stain on your shirt suggests you aren't good at your laundry or your wife did it. So put it together and you have a man who loves his wife and wants to repair a failing marriage." Hillary stopped when it was quiet for too long. "Clearly I spoke too much…" Hilly said mentally slapping herself. Her inner Sherlock was taking over.

"I'll get Lestrade. He'll want to see her." The female officer said running out the door.

"He's with the other one." He yelled after her. "I can't deal with two of you…" The officer mumbled.

"I'm not Sherlock Holmes. I just pay attention. Runs in the family." Hillary smiled. Silence which clearly indicated he didn't want to talk.

Five minutes had passed before someone arrived. It was the female officer from before. "He's got to finish patching her up. Said he come right down."

"Patching up? You hurt my friend?" A small fire of hatred flared in her gut. "I hope you are prepared for the consequences. No one, and I mean no one, hurts my friends!" Hillary stood up and yelled the last part recognizing the fear in the officers' eyes. Hillary sat back down and waited patiently till an officer she assumed (and was correct) was Lestrade. "I want to see my friend."

"You can't." He said quickly then moved on to questioning. "You guessed this officer's wife had left him?"

"No I observed and made an accurate acquisition." Hillary said hope her anger seethed into her words.

"Observation? Huh…does sound like Holmes."

"Can I see my friend now?" Hillary pushed her question hoping to catch him off guard.

"No. Did you kill that man?" He asked quickly.

"No. Can I see my friend?"

"No. You can't!" Lestrade yelled causing a smile to creep on Hillary's face.

"Oh can't I? You people clearly don't check your records." Hillary replied in a superior tone.

"What do you mean?" Lestrade asked confused.

"I mean not one person has asked who I am. That's a bit important."

"Fine. Who are you?" Lestrade asked annoyed.

"I am…oh officer I need my chap stick." Hillary said pointing to the pile of things they took out of her pockets. The female officer picked it up. Her tag read Donavan. "You can use some if you like. I bought it at a little station in the country. All organic and really good for your lips so they say." Donavan uncapped it and tested only the smallest amount. Sure it was probably a procedure but the coaxing worked. Hillary took the tube and smeared the stuff on her lips. She handed the tube back to Donavan who already started to look dizzy, and collapsed. Before the other officers could react the chemical was in their system. The officer's lips tingled with what he thought was his wife's kiss while Lestrade fought the hallucinations that slowly took over his mind. "To answer your question…I'm no one."

Hillary ran out the door after grabbing her few things and shutting the door on the three officers who now were having severe hallucinations. Nothing that would hurt them just enough to let her find Eliza and get out. Hillary was quick to find her friend who had a nice lump forming on the back of her head. With a little help Eliza was walking quickly down the halls to the front door.

"Stop them!" Echoed from several halls over causing the pair to go from casual walk to rushing for the door.

Just as the doors came to view and the officers were only feet away from the escapees two forms appeared and became the only reason Eliza and Hillary didn't escape.

"John…" Eliza sighed as John stopped her fall to the ground.

"What? I missed something…" John said steadying Eliza.

"Your phone! I called you to say we were arrested!" Eliza screeched as officers grabbed her and peeled Hillary off the ground.

"I think I hurt my face." Hillary moaned.

"What the on god's earth did you give them?" An officer asked escorting three people to the break room where they slowly came back to their wits.

"A means for my escape. Since you people are so rude I had to do something." Hillary said as Sherlock gave a snicker at Lestrade.

"You two are defiantly going behind bars for assault and murder." The officer said dragging Hillary to a chair and handcuffing her to the seat.  
"Did I forget to mention that in the voicemail you didn't listen to?" Eliza said in a snippy tone.

"Inconceivable. How could you possible believe them to be murderers?" Sherlock exclaimed looking pensive.

"They were seen in the area. This one had blood on her face." the officer explained sure of his accusation.

"She's been ill. Drops by our flat and walks out. Don't you visit friends officer?" John slid in quickly.

"We are two witnesses to not seeing them murder someone. Now let them go before that one has an aneurism." Sherlock said in bored tone as he walked out the door.

Hillary smiled as she strutted out of the office. Eliza was less enthusiastic and very angry at John. John…well John was confused about what actually happened. Someone else had seen what Hillary had done to the officers. Someone very dangerous who liked people who were clever.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Nothing I own is of Sherlock meaning I own nothing of the TV show Sherlock so be kind or anything that is mentioned (Doctor Who). Enjoy and if ya feel like it review .

As the week slowly came to a close both Eliza and Hillary were enjoying the absence of the aneurism, as Sherlock called it. Hillary was enjoying a book while Eliza was making a pot of tea for Mrs. Hudson.

"I'm out of tea!" Eliza shouted at Hillary.

"I'll get it!" Hillary replied remembering the page number she was on and trudging up to John and Sherlock's kitchen. When she walked into the room with the yellow smiley she saw a romantic setting for two. John looked rather unhappy and Sherlock didn't even seem to notice the change in setting. "Liz!" Hillary shouted down. Eliza stomped up the stairs and with a gasp jumped at the table.

"You out did yourself John!" She clapped with glee. She looked over her shoulder then did a few quick glances at Sherlock each time making eye contact with Hillary.

"Subtle. Shirley! Get your clothes on. We're going out." Hillary said loud enough to break Sherlock from his trance.

"I'm wearing clothes and I'm busy. We can't go out." Sherlock said and quickly added, "Don't call me Shirley."

"Does it bother you?" When he ignored her question she continued. "Shirley. Shirley. Shirley. Shirley. Shirley."

"Will you stop?" Sherlock said slightly angry.

"Maybe…if you leave this romantic date and take me out." Hillary bribed.

"I can't I already told you." Sherlock said tapping the tips of his fingers together.

Hillary edged closer to Sherlock and repeated, "Shirley. Shirley. Shirley. Shirley. Shirley. Shirley. Shirley. Had enough yet, Shirley? Maybe if I get closer…" She said sitting next to his ear and repeating the taunt over and over.

"Stop it! I will leave and go into the disgusting world with you if you never say that name again!" Sherlock shouted almost hitting Hillary when he turned to stare her in the eyes. A smile of victory crossed her face.

"Good. We leave in…" Hillary looked at the watch on her wrist. "Now."

Sherlock trudged out of the flat as Hillary skipped down the stairs apologizing to Mrs. Hudson for missing tea. When they were heading out the door Hillary grabbed for Sherlock's hand and he snapped away.

"What are you doing?" He asked shocked.

"I'm trying to make sure you don't get lost. We're going somewhere loud and very distracting. If my memory serves me right there is a concert in the park today." Hillary said grabbing for the scarf instead.

"You disgust me Ms. Adler." Sherlock stated in a hateful tone.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Shirley." Hillary replied as Sherlock groaned.

Hillary was correct about the concert and was glad for it. Sherlock seemed uncomfortable at first but he was slowly beginning to enjoy himself. It was maybe an hour in when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her threw the crowd. When Sherlock turned to talk to her she was gone and someone nearby said she went to the bathroom. Hillary was gone for two days before Sherlock found her again.

The bag was pulled from her face after maybe thirty minutes. Hillary was ready to break something by the time she could see. She took in her surroundings quickly. Empty with lots of concrete and steel beams, maybe a factory of some sorts. She wasn't tied like she thought she would be which bothered her.

"You and I have a mutual friend." A familiar voice Hillary was secretly terrified of. She turned to see James Moriarty.

"I truly hope I have nothing in common with you." Hillary snapped back.

"Well I'm afraid you and I have more in common than you think Ms. Adler." Moriarty smiled with a laugh.

"You may have one of us wrapped around your finger, Moriarty but it's not me."Hillary threw at him as she stood slowly.

"Yes, but you are only the slightest bit cleverer than your sister though, aren't you?" Moriarty laughed at her silence. "You see Ms. Adler, you're sister runs from authority. You…you spit in its face. Takes courage or you have to be clever enough to get yourself out. I saw the tapes from the police station. You also happen to intrigue both of us which doesn't happen often."

"Both of you? What are you talking about?" Hillary asked confused as Moriarty moved closer.

"Well there's me and dear…Sherlock. What is with you Adler women and him?" He whispered in her ear. Then there was a sting in her shoulder and she saw the tiny needle in his hand. "Hallucinogenic. Thought you'd might like to see the effects your escape plan has on others."

"It won't work. My chap stick doesn't affect me. We made sure of that." Hillary said as Moriarty's face changed.

"I thought of that. This serum is just the slightest bit different." Moriarty said with a laugh. "But why let only one of us see what we really want?" He grabbed the chap stick from her pocket and smeared it on her lips and just as quickly it was back in her pocket and he was kissing her. He stumbled backwards as the chap stick started to work. "Fun now isn't it?" His voice changed to Sherlock's then back just as quickly.

Hillary grabbed for anything to hit him with and found her hands wrapped around a thick piece of wood. Moriarty laughed as he stumbled around for his own weapon finding an equally huge board as a weapon. They both started swinging at the same time. They found concrete at first then there were splinters raining down on them.

"Having fun Hillary?" HE asked as she swung at his legs successfully knocking him on the ground.

"Not really James." Hillary hissed as he found his feet and swung at her arm causing her to drop the board. He dropped his weapon and walked towards her as she walked backwards away from him clutching her arm. "Why are you doing this?" Hillary asked as she found herself in a corner.

"You should be fine. Nothing but a bruise. Don't you ever wonder what it's like?" Moriarty chuckled. "Sadly your chap stick doesn't work to well on me. This should be in your system for a few days. Now let's take a trip and call our friend shall we?" Moriarty said picking Hillary up carefully but kept her in his arms when she started to flail.

"You're going to kill me why not do it now?" Hillary asked not sure where she was.

"What fun is it pulling a trigger? We have to play the game carefully. You could die from this, but you won't." Moriarty smiled as they drove along the road.

Hillary forced herself to focus but it only made her head hurt as the drug raced through her system. All she could make out was the fading sun and the trees zooming past. She forced herself to not be affected by the things that entered and exited her vision. Why was Moriarty switch to Sherlock? That was her only question. The car jolted to a stop and Hillary was dragged out of the car.

"Now you'll have to stay very still or bad things will happen. Understand Ms. Adler?" Moriarty asked as she laid down on a cold table.

"I understand most things you egotistic maniac. Now if you don't mind can we get this over with?" Hillary asked as she started up at the ceiling with four stone angels in the corners and she knew her Eliza would find her.

"It really was a pleasure Ms. Adler. If you get out of this we should try something more formal for a second date." Moriarty twisted his face to a smile as he dialed the number.

Eliza couldn't be happier. Her and John's date went without a single interruption. Hillary was going to get lots of roommate points for keeping Sherlock away for so long. Eliza found herself half asleep on the couch snuggling John when the door slammed shut. An angry looking Sherlock found his way to the room they were sitting in.

"Sherlock, what's wrong?" John asked.

"Where's Hillary?" Eliza asked before Sherlock could respond.

"She left me at that filthy concert. Where is she?" Sherlock asked looking around the room.

"She was with you! How do you, Sherlock Holmes, loose a person!" Eliza said jumping off the couch and searching for her shoes. That's when they all heard the loud ring of a phone. It took everyone a minute to realize it was Sherlock's phone. "Answer it!" Eliza shouted.

Sherlock clicked the speaker phone and listened to Moriarty's voice. "Your Ms. Adler is a handful. Hit me with a board. All's well though. Got her with a hallucinogenic. When, or if you find her, it should be interesting."

"Why did you take her?" Sherlock asked in a monotone voice.

"You should already know Sherlock. I got bored and she's clever. Either she'll find a way out, or you'll find her. Either one isn't to likely though since there is a trip wire and a gun at her head." Moriarty chuckled.

"How do I know she's not already dead?" Sherlock responded.

"Sherlock?" Hillary's voice questioned. "God everyone sounds the same. I'm not even sure you're talking. Either way you need to tell Eliza something for me. Tell her…tell her I can't blink."

"What?" Sherlock sounded surprised.

"Don't blink, Sherlock. Don't blink." Hillary said before the line went dead.

"What does she mean?" Sherlock asked Eliza quickly.

"I… don't know." Eliza said quietly.

"There has to be something. She wouldn't say that if you didn't know what she meant!" Sherlock started to shout.

"If Hilly were here she'd say you look adorable when you're concerned." Eliza smiled a little.

"Think Eliza! There has to be some clue in your tiny mind that will help us find her!" Sherlock shouted.

"Sherlock. That's enough." John said quickly before Eliza could say anything.

"John there is a woman's life in danger and your snogging partner is the only one who might know where she is by a clue she left for her. I can't help if I don't know what don't blink means!" Sherlock shouted and then went to his room and came back out with nicotine patches on his arm and fell into a chair ignoring the pair on the couch as he tried to decipher don't blink.

"I'm going to bed John. I can't handle any more of his crazy." Eliza said quietly moving to find the room she'd been occupying for the past few weeks.

"Night." John mumbled as Eliza left.

When Eliza finally found sleep it wasn't great. Her dream was a mash up of Sherlock and Doctor Who and she didn't like the sequence. Hillary had giant puffy hair like River Song but it was still her dark brown locks. She said Hello sweetie to Sherlock. Then River's death started to play with her friend in River's place. Sherlock showed his panic like he had just displayed to Eliza. Then David Tennant's face flashed into view. Don't blink. Whatever you do. Don't blink. She was shook out of her dream when Hillary screamed.

"Don't blink." Eliza mumbled. "Damn it! What monster do you have to stare at!" Eliza shouted wishing she paid more attention to Doctor Who.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well I'm not too sure if anyone reads this so this story is now for my own benefit. Right now I could care less about you people. But of course you know that's a lie. I own nothing of Sherlock or the Doctor Who that I decided I wanted to throw in.

Eliza had started a list not long after she woke up. All the creatures from Doctor Who that she could remember. She started to remember silly things that go with the monster but the name was never there. Quantum locked creatures that lived off potential energy. She wasn't entirely sure how she remembered that. Maybe from Hillary going on about them.

"They could be anywhere and everywhere! That's what makes them so terrifying. You don't know if what you're looking at is quantum locked or not!" Hillary's voice echoed through her skull.

Eliza just couldn't think anymore in the enclosed space of the apartment. She was searching for her right show with half of her jacket off when she remembered what the monster looked like. She grabbed the things closest to her and started to draw a not so perfect picture of a woman with fangs for teeth and claws. As the picture faded from her mind, the name came.

"Angels. Weeping angels! I swear Hillary when we get home we are going to brush up on Doctor Who!" Eliza shouted not realizing how late it was. She looked at the clock and realized it read past ten o'clock at night.

"What?" John moaned quietly after she shouted.

"I understand the clue!" She shrieked with joy.

"Don't blink. It is an anagram, isn't it?" Sherlock mumbled from the door.

"No! It's not an anagram Sherlock! Something much more terrifying!" Eliza shouted with joy as she found her way to a computer to search for places with stone angels.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked intrigued by what it could be.

"It's a quantum locked psychopath that kills you nicely!" Eliza said with too much joy in her voice.

"How is that a good thing? And what's quantum locked mean?" John asked with an utterly confused face.

"Quantum locked means…well it's not alive when you look at it." Eliza replied not so sure of herself. "But it's an amazing thing because she is somewhere with stone angels."

"That makes absolutely no sense. How do you go from don't blink to stone angels?" Sherlock asked confused.

"It's something you boys wouldn't know about." Eliza said quietly. "Where are stone angels at?" She asked Sherlock before he could ask what she said.

"Cemeteries, usually. Guard the dead or some silly belief." Sherlock said with a wave of his hand.

"We need to investigate!" Eliza said with a pointed finger as she began searching for her shoe again.

"No sane person would let anyone into a cemetery at this time of night." Sherlock said going back to his room. "We'll start early in the morning."

"She could be dead!" Eliza shouted after him hardly noticing the pause he did as he entered the room.

"She won't be." Sherlock said over his shoulder then shutting the door on them.

"Eliza, she'll be fine. We'll look tomorrow. We'll find her." John said hugging Eliza knowing what would happen.

Hillary tried her best to stay awake but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. The stone angels in the corners were slowly coming closer with their fangs bared. The shadows shifted constantly causing paranoia to settle in and make a comfortable home. The burning ache of her dry throat only added to the uncomfortableness. When she tried to move away from her restraints, her head refused to get up causing the muscles in her neck to strain in vain. She stopped feeling exhausted, but when Hillary finally fell asleep she feared she was in a different time or going to be murdered in her sleep.

They were out of the flat early having a Sherlock breakfast of nothing and running to every cemetery they could find watching for trip wires and listening for gun shots. It was pain staking and the day was almost gone and they nearly gave up when they found it. It was an old vine covered, moss ridden crypt with the words Adler barely visible in the aged stone. Sherlock found the almost invisible wire and carefully cut it in half. When they walked in the saw the intricate designs of the four angels in the corner, and an exhausted Hillary tied down to an uncomfortable slab of marble.

Eliza bolted to her side while Sherlock tried to see if she was alive from afar. John joined Eliza trying to get her out of the restraints.

"Who are you people?" Hillary croaked.

"It's Eliza and John, Hilly. We've been looking for you. You know it's us right?" Eliza said with only the slightest bit of depression in her voice.

"I don't know anyone at the moment. Everyone sounds and looks the same." Hilly said with her eyes still shut as she talked to the ceiling. "Prove your you." She whispered as her voice grew hoarser.

"Alright. This is Eliza. Before we came here we were watching Sherlock. And you said no man should be that gorgeous." Eliza laughed.

"And you should know if I find out you said that in front of anyone I will kill you." Hillary laughed only causing her dry throat to revolt and make it a cough.

"Calm down. Try to breathe." John told her feeling her forehead instinctively.

"Hello John." She smiled between her slowing coughs.

Sherlock stayed silent as John and Eliza tugged at the ties that held Hillary to the table. When she was finally out she couldn't walk straight or really any at all. John was shorter than Hillary and his eyes begged for Sherlock to do something. Sherlock trudged over to the trio and scooped Hillary up. As they walked out of the cemetery Sherlock heard Hillary mumbled, "Hello Shirley." And for once he was glad to be Shirley.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Well to whoever is reading this thing I hope you enjoy it. I enjoy writing it and that's all that matters really I think. I own nothing of Sherlock, but a passion for Cumberbatch.

Turns out the hallucinogenic was a little more toxic than they had expected. Nurses were running tests frantically. Doctors were trying to counter the effects in the blood samples only receiving bad results. And the worst of all, the hospital had made the mistake of calling Irene.

Eliza, John and Sherlock were standing in Hillary's room when Irene bounded in not looking happy.

"I get called this late she better be dying. She said I was removed from her emergency contact list. Clearly a lie. And-" Irene started.

"Irene do us all a favor and shut up." Eliza said looking up with a distressed look on her face only to see the shocked look of Irene. "She has a toxin in her system slowly killing her right now. Be a little more caring older sister and less annoying bitch."

"We stopped being family awhile ago. When my parents died they left everything to her. I got nothing. They said I was too selfish, and incapable of standing up to people that funded our family business. Well now I don't need anything from them." Irene said heading for the door.

"So angry…always so angry…" Hillary said with a sad smile on her face.

"Shut up Hillary! You take everything away from me." Irene shouted with tears rimming her eyes as she moved slightly closer to the bed only shifting her gaze slightly towards Sherlock when she spoke the last part.

"I'm sorry…you-" Hillary started but the constant beep of the heart monitor stop her from finishing.

Doctors and nurses raced in pushing the four out of the room as they worked to get her heart to beat again. Eliza started to cry. John had a look of shock as he tried to console Eliza. Sherlock was too interested in Irene's behavior to do anything else but watch her leave.

"Walk away Irene! She doesn't need you! Be angry and know that the last words you said to your little sister!" Eliza shouted as the doctors walked out with the on and off bleep of the machine.

"You should go home. She needs her rest right now." A nurse said ushering the three out of the hall.

Eliza and John tried to catch a cab. Sherlock found his way to Irene who was leaning against the building trying to light a cigarette. She was cursing quietly as Sherlock approached and took the lighter from her making a flame almost instantly.

"Thank you." Irene said taking a long drag on the cigarette. Sherlock watched Irene smoke till she offered him a cigarette and greedily took it enjoying the taste of nicotine.

"Irene." Sherlock said quietly.

"Yes, Mr. Holmes?" She replied just as quietly.

"I would appreciate it if you attempted to mend the bond between you and your sister. You may hate her and all but she does want to make it better. Subconsciously any way. She's as stubborn as you are. Family trait I assume." Sherlock said as he puffed a cloud of smoke.

"She took everything. She was handed everything. I had to fight to get where I am and I don't need her." Irene said sharply.

"But she needs you." Sherlock mumbled as he flicked ash into the street.

"Sherlock-" Irene started.

"Irene I saved your life once. Consider this your recompense." Sherlock said as he huffed another cloud.

"Sherlock!" John shouted seeing him smoke. "The cab!"

"Goodbye Ms. Adler." Sherlock said stomping on the cigarette and climbing into the cab.

Irene stared in shock as she watched Sherlock drive away. He was standing up for Hillary. Hillary always took what she wanted. She could never have anything to herself. Irene always had to share with little Hillary. Hillary had the world on her shoulders and she was still taking Irene's toys.

Hillary groaned to life looking at the IV's and hearing the heart monitor. She turned her head slowly to see a giant bunch of dark red roses on the side table. She focused her blurry vision to see if there was a card, but a nurse barged in looking worried.

"How do you feel Ms. Adler?" He nurse questioned as he walked farther into the room.

"Better." Hillary lied. She hadn't felt this bad since she was unconscious in the police station and this was worse. "Who are the flowers from?" She asked quickly.

"Not sure but a note came for you earlier." the nurse said running out to the nurse station to get it and ran back in.

"Thank you." Hillary said with a weak smile as the nurse found his way out.

Hillary opened the letter and read the note that she at first thought to be a joke, then after reading it a few times figured someone put her up to it. Irene wouldn't try to make anything right with Hillary. Irene hated her and for a decent reason, and just like that her memories dragged her back (in a nonthreatening way now that they were stable with the other reality).

Her father ran Baskerville. When Anna showed no interest in taking over Irene was the next logical choice. Their father had only one problem with Irene taking over. She wouldn't fight government. She would follow it and maybe sneak a few things. Hillary on the other hand wasn't afraid to say what needed to be done. At least that's what her father saw.

They were running through the sterile halls of the underground labyrinth. Hillary was maybe twenty and Irene not much older. They weren't paying attention trying to keep some of the less vicious animals on a close leash, when they ran into a group of men in a different array of dark colored suits.

"You two shouldn't be running with the experiments." A man said looking down on them like they were some disease.

"Sorry sir. We'll put them back." Irene said searching for the leash she dropped.

"Sir, they may be experiments but they are also animals. Honestly I think they need this more than you think. You haven't seen what happens when the animals just sit in a cage. You want something good to happen you have to treat things better." Hillary said staring the man in the eyes.

"Who are you miss?" The man asked hiding his shock well.

"Hillary Adler and this is my sister Irene." Hillary replied with a smile as one of the small dogs leapt into her arms. "Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"Mycroft Holmes. Pleasure to meet you Ms. Adler but I'm afraid I have a meeting with your father."Mycroft said as he tipped his hat towards them.

"Goodbye Mr. Holmes." The girls said in unison.

A shattering noise brought Hillary back to reality. When her eyes flew open, the roses were in a pool of water on the floor. Sherlock looked distressed and the nurse that passed by look concerned.

"Sherlock?" Hillary asked cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"This is what's wrong!" He said a little too loudly as he dropped a piece of paper on her lap.

Hillary read the note that appeared to have come with the roses. She had assumed they were from Eliza or someone else on Baker Street, but she was wrong. The note went as follows:

Told you so. Dress nice next time. –M

"What does he mean by told you so?" Sherlock asked as he sat in a chair trying to get comfortable and not achieving his goal.

"I asked why he didn't just shoot me. He said he had to play the game and that I could die from the hallucinogenic but I wouldn't." Hillary explained quietly.

"What about the second part? Dress nice next time? What's that supposed to mean." Sherlock asked receiving no answer from Hilly. He could figure it out if he tried.


End file.
